Battle Lessons
Battle Lesson is an episode in the American animated television series Chaotic, which was first broadcast on April 21, 2007. It is the 13th episode of the 1st season. Short Summary Tom saves a player in Perim named Kit who offers him some tips if they battle and Kit turns out to be a Codemaster. Plot in Detail The episode starts out with Tom battling as Dractyl against a player using Takinom. When he starts to get the upper hand he gets hit with a Lavalanche attack. While Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton are trying to cheer him up (by telling him that he isn't losing because he lost his Maxxor card; that it's the player who wins battles, not the cards they use), Kaz brings up Codemaster matches. The three are shocked when Tom asks what a Codemaster match is. They explain that when a player wins seven matches in a Battledrome they get to challenge the Codemaster of that Drome to a match. Also, on occasion the Codemaster will take the initiative and challenge the player. They each describe their experiences in Codemaster matches and then tell Tom that whoever wins a Codemaster match can get a scan of one of the secret locations that only Codemasters know about. However, when Tom learns this he gets even more depressed because he thinks that without Maxxor, he'll never be in a Codemaster match. While in Perim, Tom starts to doubt his abilities as a Chaotic player without Maxxor. Just then he sees a shadow that looks like Maxxor and goes after it. When he catches up to it all he finds is a player named Kit dangling from a cliff. After he saves Kit, Tom tells him about the slump he's been in since he lost his Maxxor. Kit challenges Tom to a match in the Beta-dromes. Tom sets up his battle team (including, Staluk, Xaerv, Ettala, Dractyl, Tangath Toborn, and Gespedan) and notices that Kit's battle team only contains one creature, Ursis. When the battle starts, Ursis attacks Staluk in a new location, Prexxor Chasm, which Tom had never seen before. Tom loses this battle by falling down a cliff. The next turn, Xaerv attacks Ursis, however when Tom attacks Ursis his strike is canceled out and he is beaten once again. Kit says the reason his attack didn't work is because of Drocskin, a piece of BattleGear equipped to Ursis that lets you cancel out almost any attack. After this revelation, Ursis easily takes down Gespedian, Dractyl, and Ettala. Tom is ready to give up when Kit tells him that he can't win with his attitude, especially against a Codemaster. Kit then reveals himself to be Codemaster Crellin of the Crellin-drome. Crellin then tells Tom that in life you face many challenges that you aren't prepared for but, what matters is how you face them. This bolsters Tom's confidence and he attacks Ursis with Tangath Toborn. Using his BattleGear and Mugic, Tom gets the upper hand. Crellin then uses the Song of Translocation to transport them to one of his locations, where he then defeats Tom. When Tom is transported back to the Battledrome, Crellin is gone. When telling Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah about his match, Kaz asks if Tom thinks Crellin knew where Tom would be and if he set the whole thing up. Match Round Up The first part of a 6 on 1 battle between Tom Majors and Codemaster Crellan. Tom Majors vs Codemaster Crellan - 6 on 1 Krellan's BattleTeam (Black) *'Ursis:Drawskin' *'Mugic' **Song of Translocation *'Locations' **Prexxor Chasm Tom's BatteTeam (White) *Creatures ::: Etaala: ::: Staluk: Cyclance ::: Xaerv: Torwegg ::: Dractyl: ::: Gespedan: Valric Shard ::: Tangath Toborn: Sword of Khy'at *'Mugic' **Song of Healing **Song of Geonova **Song of Futuresight *'Locations' **'Glaicer Plains' **'Underworld City' **'Riverlands' **'Castle Bodran' Match Details BattleDrome: Krellan ? attacks ? :Location: :Summary New Cards Codes Shown RR J4C6BJZ Cast Crew Continuity Trivia * We find out about the seven Codemasters. * We learn Tom has had a string of losses ever since Bruiser33 took his Maxxor card. * We find out, in a flashback, that Sarah uses a Danian deck. Original Airdates 13 Category:Episodes Notes and References